Chess Pieces
by love-life.live-love
Summary: Bella exists as a not-so-lady-like lady in the 15th century. After suffering many abusive relationships, she discovers the existence of vampires, and members of the volturi save her from a gruesome, fiery death. What's stopping her from falling in love?
1. Prolouge Not Preface

PREFACE:

As I walked into the my new room, I saw him. His red eyes shone like rubies letting out many emotions. His face was perfect and I could see a perfectly sculpted chest through his tight fitted button up.

"Hey." He said in a husky voice, walking up to me.

"Right back at ya sexy." I flirted. this was not like me at all, but something about him brought it out. He walked closer, until we were touching everywhere except our mouths.

"Not as sexy as you Isabella Volturi." He whispered. I bit my lip, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Now, now Isabella, you are tempting me. Perhaps I should just give in, yes?" His voice was once again husky, and _very sexy. _

And then his lips were on mine, and everything faded away.

I loved him. I was in love with Alec Volturi.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella will be known as Izzy or Isabella, not Bella, as in this story she was born in 1469.

IPOV (Isabella/Bella)

I woke up with dread, knowing that today was the day I was meeting yet another man, and being forced into an arranged marriage. I hated it. Everyone else was perfectly fine with them, our parents choosing who we married, but I wanted love. I wanted to find someone who was right for me. I wanted to find my Mr. Right.

All my friends thought I was crazy, as did my parents. They thought love did not exist. But it must exist, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet **(A/N: I KNOW… Shakespeare was born sometime in the mid-1500's, but for the sake of this story, he was born in the 1300s. SO DON'T REVIEW TELLING ME I'M WRONG!) **Proved all I believed in. No-one discovered the true meaning of everything to do with books, literature. I was considered a disgrace. I spent all my time reading, usually climbing trees to find peace amongst the town. Our maid, Sulpicia **(A/N: Yes, it is indeed Aro's wife. All will be explained in time )** seemed to understand. She was a bit… strange. Her skin was paler than mine, yet she never wore powder, or make-up. She had blood red lips, and blue eyes. Though they were cloudy, as if something was hiding their true colour. There were many legends of the cold-ones, but there were never any missing people, so we couldn't assume anything, anyway, the cold-ones are red-eyed.

I was hardly a lady, but apparently I was beautiful. That's why, at the age of only seventeen, I had been married twice (both turning out to be abusive husbands) and engaged twenty-four times, soon to be twenty-five.

"Isabella?" I heard mother call disturbing my thoughts, when entering my room. "Get up child. We must get you ready! Antoine will be arriving in an hour." I quickly got up, though I was simply dreading Antoine's arrival. Much like the others, he was stuck up, he looked at me as if I was meat, but this one was astonishingly beautiful. He quite reminded me of Sulpicia, other than the fact his eyes were purple, so it was also impossible to be a cold-one the legends always state. He never touched me though, never laid a finger on me. I had never felt his touch. I continued my thoughts as my mother hopelessly prepared me for the arrival if my soon-to-be Fiance.

~LINE HERE~

He walked in the house with a grace, as if he was floating.

"You look beautiful Renee, as does your lovely Bella!" He said, his voice chiming like the church bells.

"Thank-you dear Antoine!" My mother gushed, seemingly dazzled slightly by his voice. "May I ask what compelled you to come to our lovely home?"

"I would like to cordially eat you." He smirked, walking over to my mother and kissing her neck, well it looked like it, anyway. I watched as my mother fell limp in his arms, dead. He was a cold-one. He had drained my mother of her blood. I let out a strangled cry as he came over to me, as he touched me though, he froze, and then he was gone.

I had no idea why my life had been spared by this creature of the night… Until he came back with the sheriff of the town we lived in, stating I was a witch, telling lies about me killing my mother in front of his innocent eyes. Innocent my arse. I really was not bothered about language anymore, who really cared? The only people that stopped me from swearing were my parents, and they were both dead. My father dying from an alcohol problem five yeas ago, and my mother murdered in front of me, no more than ten minutes ago.

"Isabella will burn in front of the public tomorrow at noon. Lock her up for now." The sheriff said. I felt nothing but anger towards the monster that doomed me to my death. I felt no sadness. I had but nothing to live for anymore. The only living relative I have now is my Aunt Jeanette, and she would despise me once word got out that I had supposedly killed my mother. Which I did not do. She was killed. But by a bloodsucker. A _Vampire_.

~LINE HERE~

It was almost time. I was about to die. I wasn't afraid. But I almost wished I was one of them. A vampire. Imagine the life I could have. I could start over. I had thought it over about what it would be like. Well, by the legends anyway.

Beauty. No food expenses. Not being married off to some freak. _Blood._ Drinking from humans. I understood why, I suppose. Humans to them, are what animals are to us. We slaughter millions _everyday_. What is stopping them from doing the same?

A man came by my cell. He was very handsome, but wrinkly, in a way.

"Sully, darling? Can you come here?" He called into the distance, his high-pitched voice sounding like bells, but hurting my ears all the same. I saw Sulpicia, turn the corner, her usually blue eyes replaced with a blood red. She was one of them.

"ARO!" She screeched running up to him at an incredulous speed. When they met, a passionate kiss was shared, and I turned away my head, not wanting to intrude.

"Hello Isabella. I am Aro. I assume you know what I am?" The male 'Aro' whispered. I nodded to him.

"You are a Vampire, sir, a creature of the night, a cold-one." I admitted. Aro clapped his hands together in excitement.

"We want you to become one of us" He chimed "We are Vampire royalty. The Volturi. There are thirteen of us, Sulpicia and I, my brothers, Caius and Marcus and their wives, Athendora and Didyme. Alec, his sister Jane, they are physically your age and are the newest addition to the guard, they were about to be burned when we found them, and they make an excellent addition to our family! Then there is Eleazar, Chelsea, Demetri, Heidi and Reneta. Oh, and our guest Carlisle. He is strange, he does not drink from humans, but instead, animals. You can choose either diet, whatever you would prefer. That is… if you stay with us. If not, we will have to let you die unfortunately, as no-one should know who we are. Except other Vampires of course!" He laughed suddenly, finding something funny, obviously, in what he had just said.

This was loads to think about! Whatever I chose, I would feed on humans. As of my reasoning before, why take the animals away? That is a humans job. A vampires job, would be to eliminate the humans. It is the circle of life.

I was not so sure about making a decision.

"Aro? I thought that perhaps I could see the castle, I need time, but I am leaning towards joining. Maybe if I met the others…" I trailed off. I looked into the calm eyes of Sulpicia, a motherly, soft gaze, and Aro, a protective I-will-keep-you-safe-no-matter-what stare. I made up my mind. I would do this.

"Actually, never mind. I made a decision. Aro, I would love to join your guard! I would like to join the Volturi." I stated, a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"YAY! Oh Isabella you will LOVE the others, which race do you choose to drink from?-" He blabbered on, bending the metal of the bars caging me in and picking me up. I was swung onto a hard back. "Hold on!" Aro Screeched in utter excitement, before taking off at amazing speeds. I couldn't see a thing, and my death-grip on Aro got continuously tighter. We suddenly stopped, and I looked at my surroundings. A house stood in a clearing, it was huge!

"Isabella," Sulpicia's warm voice drifted over to me. "We will change you now. I am very sorry about this. The pain that you will go through is the most horrible! Who would you like to change you? Myself, or Aro?" She finished. I gulped. Pain? No-one said _anything_ about pain. I quickly regained composure over myself, and asked if Sulpicia could change me, as I had known her for much longer. She agreed, taking me towards the house. I prepared myself for immortality, for pain, for my life ahead of me.

And then she bit me.

**Whatcha thinking guys? You like? **


	3. Chapter 2

still don't own twilight :( Oh and Alec's clothing, I know they didn't have shirts like that in the 1400's but just bear with me here please :) And I dunno whether they used the word hot or sexy in the 1300's… BUT THEY DO IN THIS FIC 'KAY?

IPOV (Bella)

As soon as Sulpicia's teeth pierced my fragile human skin, I felt the burning. It felt like no pain I had previously experienced, it was much worse than any pain a mere human could do, beating and/or raping or not.

I tried not to scream, it would not help anyone, just make the people around me hurt. I clenched my teeth together, focusing on anything but the pain.

I could not describe the pain. Every inch of my body was burning in ice. I am not even making sense. I am not quite sure how long it went on for, it felt like months, years even. I distinctly remember feeling cold arms lift me and I felt safe, secure even, but then I felt nothing. I must have fainted.

I slowly felt the fire dissipate from my fingers and toes, and I wanted to sigh in content relief. But any relief I felt was short lived because, though the pain was disappearing from my extremities , with every passing second the fire grew around my heart. Surely I was dead by now? Whom could live through that much torture?

I heard my heart beat faster, until the amount of time between each beat was a small fraction of a second. Suddenly my heart stopped like it was frozen, and I drew a sharp breath from my lungs as my heart shuddered a last beat.

I opened my eyes cautiously.

I could see everything, from the cracks in the ceiling to the little dust motes floating gracefully in the air. I sat up, faster than I could ever imagine, and the room blurred around me. I looked around in the room I was currently in. Four figures stood by the entrance of my room, and I growled maliciously, springing out of the bed I was in and crouching defensively. As I stared at them, I recognized two of the foreign figures. Aro and Sulpicia. I immediately straightened from the animalistic crouch I was in and walked towards them slowly.

"Aro! Sulpicia!" I said joyfully, but quickly raised a hand to my mouth. That was not my voice. It sounded different almost as if it was like the tinkling of bells and it was a good different. I liked it. Regaining composure over myself, I jumped on Aro, hugging him. Then in turn doing the same thing to mo- Sulpicia.

"Isabella!" Aro chided gleefully "You are awake! You have quite extraordinary control for a newborn! Truly amazing! However, I still can not read your thoughts though. Hmmm. Alec?" He finished. I wondered what he meant by reading my thoughts. Seeing my questioning glance. Aro explained to me quickly.

"You see, when we turn immortal, we often acquire a gift, a power. I can read every thought a mind has ever had by a simple touch. Jane and Alec here, are very special indeed. Jane can create an illusion of pain, similar to the one we felt during the change, on some levels. Alec, is the antidote to her gift, in some senses. His power can numb, which cuts off one's every sense, even us vampires, and they are twins too! Though, we are not quite sure about you, you seem to be blocking my power, and during your change, we could not touch you. We are thinking you must have some sort of mental and physical shield, you are a very talented individual. I would love to have your permission to test Jane and Alec on you, check to see if their gifts will not work on you either." I almost covered my ears at the high pitched tone fa-Aro talked in. No, I did not just almost call Aro father. I did not. Ah well, I am such a bad liar.

I finally noticed the other two people-Vampires- in the room. I growled at them, looking at Sulpicia, she nodded softly, letting me know it was all fine, but seemingly taking a small step back, what was she doing? I stopped growling, and smiled at Aro and Sulpicia, they looked shocked, that was strange. Hmmmm…

My eyes swept over the girl first, she must be Jane. Her blonde hair was up on her head in a tight bun, and she was looking at me. Not glaring. Not smiling. Just… Looking. Her eyes were bright scarlet red- I suspected mine were too- and she had a petite figure, and was wearing a black dress that went to the floor. She looked around sixteen, my age.

I looked at the boy next. Alec. He was breath-taking. His black hair was hanging in front of his eyes, but I could still see them. Although they were red, I imagined that they were black when he was human, and the pools of red held much depth to them, as well as many emotions. I could get lost in Alec's beautifully deep eyes. They were just so incredible. I moved my eyes from his face, and saw a perfectly sculpted chest beneath a tightly fitted button-up shirt. He looked almost identical to his twin, but that was probably my vampire sight, spotting out the slightest similarity (or difference) between them. As I realised I was still staring at Alec's chest, I looked away, preparing for the blush that was sure to come. It did not. I remembered that being a vampire takes away the ability to cry, blush or sleep.

"Right, Isabella. Alec will show you around the castle after you feed, your throat must be burning." Sulpicia whispered affectionately. I looked at her questioningly. Burning? Oh yes, I can feel that, now I focus. I voiced my thoughts.

"Not really, until you mentioned it, at least. It is not too bad, but yes I would like to feed soon." Everyone looked at me astonished.

"Amazing." Aro whispered. "No matter, we will discuss it later. Alec, take Isabella to the throne room please, Heidi will be back soon with our food." Aro left with Sulpicia and Jane, leaving me alone with Alec. I looked at the floor.

"Isabella?" Alec whispered, and instead of the high pitched voice I expected, like Aro's, it was low and husky, sounding very, very attractive. I looked up at him, peeking through my eyelashes.

"Yes, Alec?" I answered. He shook his head, dismissing the subject. "Alec, what do I look like? Am I still, well, plain, as I was when I was human?" I ducked my head. I heard Alec's footsteps as he walked over to me.

"Isabella, you are beautiful now, and I am quite sure you were as a human also, as I doubt the change could make someone, as you have put it, plain, into the most utterly gorgeous creature on the planet." He put a hand on my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eyes. He really thought I was beautiful? A wisp of black hair fell in front of his eyes obscuring my previous view of his amazing red eyes. I raised a hand to his face, brushing back the hair and then trailing my fingers back through his hair, curling my fingers into it.

"Alec." I whispered as he wrapped his arms around my slender waist loosely, a gentleman indeed! The way the name rolled off my tongue was foreign to me, but I suppose in a good way.

We both leaned forward, slowly. It was almost painful how close we were, but our lips not quite touching, just millimeters apart. I could taste his wonderful breath on my tongue. Our lips brushed briefly, sparking a heat in me I had never known existed. It felt incredible. I wanted to push my lips back against his, but that would be most un-ladylike. Wait, when did I start caring about being a lady? When You Met Alec. A voice inside me said. He pushed his lips against mine again, fire exploding within me like nothing I had ever felt before, I tugged slightly on the hair I was holding at the back of his head, our lips connected felt so incredible. I heard an amazingly beautiful sound vibrating in Alec's throat. It sounded as if he was, purring? He pulled away slightly, so we were just a centimeter apart, our foreheads touching, I whimpered quietly at the loss of his perfect lips against mine. He purred again as I pulled his lips back to mine. Screw being a lady. I needed to be close to him, I felt like we should never be separated. The fire once again took over my body and the amazingly sexy sound of Alec's purring was making me go crazy. He pulled me closer to him, molding our stone bodies together, one of his hands left my waist to thread itself into my hair. I moaned against his mouth, something I had never done before with the opposite sex, and was incredibly embarrassed about it. Seemingly wanting me more at the sound I had just made, Alec slid his tongue across my bottom lip. And then…

…I heard footsteps approaching and leapt away from Alec immediately. Ducking my head and waiting for the blush that was never to come. I moaned for crying out loud! I had wanted him. Much more than I should have. If I were to become slightly infatuated with someone so amazing, so much better than I could ever be, I would surely get my heart broken again. Of course, the other men that had left me, liked me, though I never liked them. I think I liked Alec, a lot, even if I had only known him for a few hours. But did he like me? Or did he just want to beat me and rape me like all those other men? He called me beautiful, so I was obviously pretty to him, but was that it? Was he just pining over my apparent beauty, or did he feel the pull to me as I felt towards him? My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening slightly.

Felix poked his head through the gap in the door.

"Heidi is back with the humans, Aro asked me to come and collect you two to eat." He stated loudly. We both nodded, straying away from each other, as we walked to the throne room, as Aro had called it.

As we wondered through the halls I kept shooting glances at Alec, staring, and then when he sensed something and looked at me, I turned to look at the tapestries and paintings on the stone walls of the halls. We stopped outside the massive arched wooden doorway, before hearing the screeching but melodic voice that belonged to Aro told us to enter, I liked it though, even if it did make me cringe and pull my hands over my, now, very sensitive ears. I noticed that, while Alec was doing the same thing as I, Felix didn't even flinch. I looked at him questionably.

"You get used to it" He mouthed in response. I nodded, and we entered.

The humans were already there as we entered, and my mouth was watering. The humans stared at Alec and I. I saw lust for myself from every guy in the room (and a few girls too…) And almost all the girls were visibly swooning at the hotness of Alec Volturi. I restrained a growl, the only thought running through my mind was, Alec is MINE, they can't lust over him, MINE. I had no clue why I was being so possessive, it was not at all like me.

I looked to Aro for permission to eat, the bloodlust I was feeling was driving me almost as crazy as Alec had. Aro nodded with a surprised look on his face. Another one? Am I really so abnormal and different? I shook my head, ridding myself temporarily of the thoughts that would later haunt me.

I lunged for a female that was looking at Alec with lust, and was about to walk over and flirt with him. Mine.

Time for dinner.

**A'ight, how'd ya like this un 'ere eh? (Alright, how did you like this one here hey?) **

**I know some of you will be disappointed that Bella isn't a Veggie, but if you were her, put in her place, with previous abuses and heart-breaks, you would hate the human race too. BTW she means Alec belongs to her when she says mine at the end (she is a newborn after all, I want her to be normal in some senses) **

**I'd LOVE to thank my Beta Rachelll because she helped me with this chapter, and gave me a ether idea of the future of this story, which means quicker chapters.**

**Any questions, just ask, i always answer my reviews *Cough**_**hint**_**Cough***

**Also if you lie Maximum Ride... Read my MR story and vote on my poll plz**

**R&R**

**If you review I'll have Alec purr at you… Yum ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this next Chapter!**

IPOV (Bella)

Alec must be avoiding me. I have been looking for him to ask if he would accompany me on my hunt. Aro had approved, as both of our blood lust was surprisingly controlled. Nevertheless, I could not find him. A-N-Y-W-H-E-R-E! Even Jane knew not where he was, and they were the closest of siblings you could even imagine. I started hunting around for his scent, perhaps I could find out where exactly he was. I went to his room first and took the freshest trail of Alec's incredible scent.

I walked all around the castle, getting confused with old trails. I was lost. I could not find Alec, and now I have been searching for days, I knew there was little hope I would find him.

_Oh Alec! I wish you knew how much I wish to find you. I willed the thought to be sent to him. Wishing upon a star._

ALPOV (Alec)

I had kissed her. She was the most amazing girl, breathtakingly beautiful, kind. Awesome. She was far better than I could ever be. Too good for me. I would not risk love again, not after what happened. But she was so much better than Grace, kinder. Shy, timid, loving, caring. Isabella was all of these. I knew this from the moment she woke up. But how could one so perfect love a creature like me. She was so, gifted, flawless, even when she was human, well, pretty much anyway.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Aro ran into the castle, a human in his arms, but she was becoming a vampire. The second day had gone by. Impossible. I may not have been a vampire for long, but I knew that no one known had gone through the change completely silent. As I pondered over this, I heard Aro call Carlisle, as he had been almost silent during his change-although his life had depended on it._

_The gold-eyed vampire entered the room, asking Aro why it was he was called. Then he spotted the girl._

_"Amazing!" He breathed, "I have never seen anything like this." He ran over to inspect the girl-Note to self: Ask Aro for her name- but when he touched her, he stopped, taking a step back. Aro asked what had happened._

_"I am not sure." He said, "I got shocked, like lightning!" We were all astonished. A Shield? Impossible._

_"Well, we have to take her to a room; we cannot just leave her here!" Aro exclaimed. "Perhaps I could move her; I carried her here after all." So he tried. Bt alas, still, Aro was shocked. Now, Caius stepped forward to speak._

_"Well, come on then, we all must try. Err, who will try first?" He said. I stepped forward. I wanted to be as close as possible to her. I did not understand this. It was painful to even think of leaving her, for even a moment. Marcus smiled, seemingly knowing. I wondered what that was about…_

_Walking over, running my hands through her hair as I placed my hand at the back of her neck, I cradled the girls changing body._

So delicate, so amazingly beautiful. Mine.

_I picked her up and took her to my room, for some reason, I wanted her to change while immersed in my scent._

_I wanted her to belong to me. To feel comfortable with me. To love me._

So forbidden. So good. So sexy.

_I sighed, placing her on my mattress (all of us in the upper guard had them for some reason. I mean, I understand for Mates-Mating- You would need a bed, but what about all the single Vampires?) She would awake soon. But what about her name? The amazing woman who had me willing to do anything in such a short time, Aro surely asked her name?_

_I ventured out, my increasing need to know her name growing stronger than the urge to never leave her side. As I passed through the chambers of some of the leaders and their mates, Marcus burst out of his bedroom._

_"Alec." He said. "I know of your feelings to the girl, her name is Isabella. Such strong ties." He muttered at the end, I was not sure if I was meant to hear. What did he mean? As I pondered over this, the realization hit me. Isabella._

So sweet. So gorgeous. So fitting. So _Isabella._

_I ran back to my room in record time, Isabella would awake soon._

_I began to worry. What would she think of me, this god-like creature more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be. I held vampiric beauty, of course, but I was not good enough for her, I never would be._

_I just hoped she would love me anyway._

_Then, Isabella's eyes opened, and the color of her incredible iris' an amazing ruby red. her eyes held love, but pain. I conceded that I would do anything to make her happy, to stop whatever pained her. Vowing never let any harm come to her. Ever._

Mine.

_END FLASHBACK:_

I was in my library. I had been in here for four days, Seventeen hours and thirty-eight seconds. But who was counting? It is physically painful to stay away from Isabella for me. I knew she would not feel the same. Perhaps she would go off with some crazy vampire, or human even, that would not treat her in the perfect way she deserves.

Once again I thought over what Marcus had said. _'Such Strong Ties.' _What would Marcus have meant? Surely not _mate_ ties. A beauty such as Isabella would never fall in love with a creature like me. I was worthless. Grace told me as much when I found her cheating. Stupid. Ugly. Worthless. Just because I wanted to keep my virginity until I was married, until I was absolutely sure I would not be wasting it on the wrong person. I realized something in that moment. I realized Isabella was the right person. I knew she was.

Isabella was my soul mate, and I knew I was falling for an angel. A gift sent from heaven to love me. I just had to hope that she would.

That kiss was phenomenal. I felt like I could run around Italy a million times, with all the energy, the fanaticism that came with it. I could only imagine what it would feel like to participate in other activities with Isabella, with the way she had reacted to just a _kiss..._

_FLASHBACK:_

_She stared at me, looking up and down. I was glad that she was, because I was doing the exact same thing. I mean, yeah, I had seen her while she was changing, and she was a goddess then, but now, she was just so much more beautiful._

_The long dress she was wearing suited her, a scarlet dress that matched the ruby color of her amazing eyes, it hugged all her curves nicely, accentuating her slender waist. She looked away, as if ready for something to show up. A blush._

_"Isabella." I breathed in wonder at this exquisite creature before me._

_"Yes, Alec?" Isabella replied, her engaging voice sending numerous sparks through me at the sound of my name. I shook my head quickly, what was I thinking? I was sure Isabella would be disgusted if she found out about my infatuation with her._

_Then, so quietly I almost did not hear her "Alec, what do I look like? Am I still, well, plain, as I was when I was human?" To say I was shocked would be an understatement._

_She thought she was plain? How was that possible? Isabella was like the finest of wines, the blood of a Goddess. She was a Goddess. I noticed Isabella duck her head again through the corner of my eye. I walked over to her, determined to put this right._

_"Isabella, you are beautiful now, and I am quite sure you were as a human also," No. I knew she was, but I was hardly about to admit how I had stayed by her side watching her change, observing her so closely I could see the slightest change in her elegant features._

_"As I doubt the change could make someone, as you have put it plain, into the most gorgeous creature on the planet."_

_And she was, she just did not realize it. I placed my hand on her chin, willing her to look at me with her incredible eyes. As wisp of black hair fell in front of my face, and then everything happened far too quickly, but too slowly at the same time. She reached out a delicate hand and pushed my hair away from my face, but instead of letting go, I felt her hand run through my midnight hair, glad that I washed it just three days ago._

_"Alec." She breathed, much as I had done to her before, but I doubt that it had sent shivers and sparks through her, as it did to me._

_Coming closer to Isabella, I wrapped my arms around her waist, loosely so as not to harm her or scare her away. Shocks ran through me at the touch of her skin on mine, soft and warm, her hand dancing about my head, pulling wisps of hair this way and that, as we leant towards each other, so close. I could not hold it any longer, it was either pull away, or kiss Isabella, however the overwhelming desire to press my lips to hers quickly ruled out pulling away. I could taste her divine breath, like freesias and strawberry. When our lips brushed, I could not wait any longer. I pushed my lips to hers in a desperate attempt to taste her. It was so incredible. Her lips pushed against mine with such passion, her hand suddenly pulled my hair. Was she pushing me away? No, she was stronger, she would have done so by now. She pulled again. Oh god! I purred, feeling the animalistic sound vibrating deep in my throat. I wanted to see her again. her touch just was not enough. I had to see those amazing eyes to see if she really wanted to kiss me like this, I was sure I would begin to kiss her much more fiercely than this if we continued. I pulled away to hear here whimper at the loss of my touch. Then it all began again as she roughly pushed her lips back against mine, and who was I to complain? I moved ever closer to Isabella, molding our bodies together so tight not even air could fit between us. I had an urge to run my hands through her hair, and it quickly won over all my other thoughts (Though most of them, if not all, were based on Isabella anyway) but when I reached up and tugged on her hair, the most incredible sound left her lips. She moaned against my lips, her delicate voice sounding like bells and yet so sexy at the same time. Oh god. I wanted her so much more now. I skimmed my tongue precariously but quickly and eagerly across her lip. And then I smelt the smoky, garlic-y (Ironic right? But Felix had a thing for garlic when he was human, and he never lost the scent) aroma of Felix. I wanted to growl. Isabella. Is. Mine._

_Isabella let away from me, and I immediately felt the loss of her lips on mine._

_END FLASHBACK:_

**Is Alec with Bella? No. I don't own Twilight. Sorry. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you like the next Chapter **

**IPOV**

I sighed, returning to my room with a hopeless air about me. Why had he run away from me? I must have done something wrong. Perhaps he did not actually feel infatuated with me as I so thought. He just did not want to deal with it. I sighed slowly. None of this made any sense at all. I knew that right now I'd be crying if I could. I leant back on my bed with my feet still dangling off the edge.

I can still smell Alec in here, I thought slowly, wishing that I could not smell such an endearing, attractive scent. My mind twisted and twirled back to that single kiss, and I wondered why it had affected me so much, it was too confusing… Boys are confusing.

After thinking for a few hours — which I suddenly realised is not much time when you have eternity to live - I went to find Marcus, needy of his skill to read ties and relationships. On the way, I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up hopefully, but was disappointed.

"Why, hello Newborn, I was wondering if I would see you." He spoke kindly, but he seemed to have an air of arrogance about him. I disliked him immediately.

"My name," I said hastily "Is Isabella, as I'm sure you've heard. Now if you will excuse me sir, I must be on my way. I'm meeting Marcus." The man blinked, seemingly astonished.

"I'm Demetri, and I suppose you'd better be on your way then Isabella- and I apologise for acting rudely." I nodded daintily, as was expected and we parted ways. I was confused by the sudden change in character though.

I continued on through the halls, that although at first had appeared shockingly grey, yet extravagant, now gave off a warm feeling of home. The scents of many people over many years were forever imprinted on these walls, each one unique, though some were matching, in pairs. I realised that these people would have been mates, as such similar scents were hard to come across. I frowned as I realised that most of these people came at very different times, and probably never found their other half.

Marcus somehow knew I would be coming, and he met me outside his chambers in his Volturi robe.

"Young Isabella, why is it that you wish to see me?" Marcus asked kindly. I spoke with determination, and I knew I would not give up without a fight.

"I need to know, Marcus. What do you know concerning Alec and I?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, Isabella." He said. I growled with ferocity, why would he not tell me about Alec? He was _mine_ after all. My mind was lost to that of the vampire inside me and I pushed my fist through the wall with uttermost brutality.

Marcus stepped back. "Isabella, I need you to calm down, you have been doing exceptionally well for a newborn, do not ruin it after you have come so far. I understand your anger, yet I cannot tell you your tie to Alec, as it is something that you must first figure out yourself — despite that, I _can_ tell you where to find Alec, just think Isa, think about him and it will come to you; that I am sure of." I growled again in frustration but wondered the halls aimlessly, my mind still on Alec.

Think.

I stopped suddenly, catching a recent scent. It was Alec. I suddenly realised I was near the bottom of the castle, and that I would be freezing if I were human. I was glad I could follow my scent back as I would surely be lost if I could not. Especially as it was near pitch black down hear, despite my vampire sight. I heard a faint rustling coming from my left, and I walked towards it, Alec's scent growing stronger. I breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent-it matched my own in a way; like fresh rain on grass to dew drops on flowers. My mind drew my previous thoughts up, and I realise with a start that Alec - possibly — is in love with me.

"Isabella?" I heard. I snapped my head towards the sound breathlessly; even though I did not need to breathe. Had I been human at this moment my heart would have been pounding and I yearned to pull Alec to me, just to feel his presence again. I knew it was him. I could, of course, smell him, yet I somehow would have known it was him should I not have been able to. I could feel my nerves on end, tingling slightly, and I wondered how it was that I had fallen for Alec so very quickly.

"Alec… I was, er… Hello?" I stuttered nervously. What if he _did not _love me? I was so unworthy of him, I was sure he would be better off with someone rather more ladylike, someone who was beautiful… I was simply damaged goods. Even if he did love me, he certainly would not continue to, should he ever find out that I'd been… been raped. Or that I'd been married eight times. It would never work. I sighed.

"Don't sigh," He said quietly, walking towards me. "It makes me," He paused, struggling to find the right word. "It makes me sad, because you aren't happy." Alec softly brushed the backs of his knuckles against my cheekbone. I shivered at the motion.

"Why?" I whispered. "I don't understand, Alec. You do not know me," I looked away. "You have no idea how different you would be feeling should you know."

"Then tell me Isabella, give me one reason why I shouldn't love you the way I do. You're beautiful and sweet, you make my heart race. You're so… Pure and innocent. I need for you to be mine Isabella, and then I can take your purity for my own. You can be mine, and I will be yours in every way possible." Alec said quietly. I stepped back, tears of venom in my eyes.

"Alec, I love you with all of my heart, and yet it is not enough." I saw hope rising in his face, and I shook my head. "I've been violated Alec, I'm damaged goods at best. I was married off several times before Aro came for me, and half of them divorced me because I wouldn't," I struggled to find the right word "Fulfil my wifely duties. The others wouldn't take no for an answer. They raped me Alec, and beat me mercilessly. I even fell pregnant with a child, but my husband beat me until it died. You don't want me Alec, you don't know me and you shall never be able to take me the way you should be able to. I'm sorry." I choked out the last part, falling to the ground sobbing. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked up at him. He was disgusted and angry; I fled the room crying.

**Is Alec with Bella? Well, they would be if I owned Twilight… So… No. I don't own Twilight. Sorry. ( For me anyway )**

**BTW I mean in the actual Twilight and not in this fanfic, because it's a Bellec and they will end up together… maybe ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
